Absorber
} | name = Absorber | gameimage = Nyx Absorb.png | cardimage = AbsorbModU15.jpeg | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Nyx absorbe todo el daño que recibe y canaliza toda esa energía recogida en una descarga explosiva radial. Energy Drain: 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 s-1 | damage = 160 / 170 / 180 / 200 (passive damage gain) 800 / 900 / 1000 / 1500 (minimum damage) | range = 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 m | duration = N/A | info = *Nyx enters a meditative state that allows her to absorb incoming damage and become completely immune to all forms crowd control. A passive damage threshold is created that increases by 160 / 170 / 180 / 200 every second (e.g., an Absorb lasting 10 seconds will inflict a minimum of 2000 damage at max rank). This threshold has a minimum damage potential of 800 / 900 / 1000 / 1500. If the total amount of absorbed damage is greater than the damage threshold when Nyx leaves her meditative state, all absorbed damage is inflicted as damage to every enemy in a 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meter explosion of psychic energy. Otherwise, the damage threshold is inflicted as damage over the same area. **Minimum damage and passive damage gain are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Only 10% of all incoming Magnetic damage can be absorbed. **Explosion damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. Affected enemies suffer a Derribo. **Explosion radius is affected by Rango de habilidades. *Absorb drains 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Nyx has energy. An additional 8''' energy is drained for every '''1000 damage that's absorbed. Absorb will end if Nyx runs out of energy, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost and drain cost from damage are affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Sifón de energía is deactivated while Absorb is being channeled. *Nyx is immune to all effects by enemies. This includes the energy drain from Energy Leech Eximus. *Casting Absorb in the air will cause Nyx to stay suspended until the skill is deactivated. **Absorb will stop any movement achieved prior to casting the skill when used in the air. **Even after deactivation, no momentum will carry over. Instead, you will drop straight down. **This does reset the directional melee, however, and it may be used again to regain some momentum. Used in this manner, Nyx is able to "fly" across tiles so long as she has energy to cast Absorb. *After not receiving damage for a short amount of time, the damage counter resets. This will not reset Absorb's total accumulated damage, however. *Nyx's Nivel de amenaza is raised while Absorb is active. *Shields are allowed to recharge freely while in the absorb state, whether Nyx is being attacked or not. *If cast while falling off a ledge, Nyx will return from her original location and release Absorb immediately. |augment = |tips = *Both the player and his/her allies can contribute to the damage absorbed, dramatically increasing damage output. **Explosive weapons (ex: Penta and Ogris) contribute a high amount of damage incredibly quickly. Using these weapons will also drain your energy at a high rate. *It is not advisable to use this skill with the sentinel Shade. Shade will cloak Nyx during the Absorb period most of the time, whether the enemy is crowded around Nyx or not. As such, no damage will be absorbed as the enemy cannot see Nyx. During solo, the skill works fine still, as there are no teammates to draw enemy attention away. *Using this ability while on an Ice Trap in the void will greatly reduce energy drained. *If playing solo, this ability is a good candidate to combine Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades y Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades. When combined, the ability will: **Cost 12.5 energy to activate, 7''' energy per second to channel, and '''4 energy will be drained for every 1000 damage absorbed. **Deal 4260 damage to targets within 10 meters. **Ragdoll all enemies, throwing them backwards. (minus exceptions listed above) *Alternatively, a solo player can utilize self-damage from weapons such as Penta, Stug or Castanas to quickly and dramatically increase Absorb's damage without relying on the passive damage gain. *Some user functions are still available even after Absorb is cast (thought it's not clear if this is intended functionality): **Weapon detonation can still be triggered, enabling Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: Penta). **If knocked down or downed while casting, Nyx will be able to move and attack during the duration of the power. ***This enables Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: Ogris). *Allies that stand inside the absorb bubble are shielded from incoming ranged damage to some degree. **This can be a useful way to assist resurrecting an ally in a party of 3 or more. *During this ability, Nyx will be in mid-air suspension, instantly stopping her fall speed. This can be an advantage in correcting improper fall timing or while performing coordinated Maniobras. **If Absorb ends in mid-air, in can often perform headshots on nearby enemies. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces channeling cost to ~'1.418' energy per second. **Reduces explosion radius to 3.4 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy, channeling cost to 1''' energy per second, and drain cost to '''2 energy per 1000 damage. **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases explosion radius to 25 meters. **Decreases minimum damage to 600 and passive damage gain to 80 per second. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases minimum damage to 4485 and passive damage gain to 598 per second. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy, channeling cost to 7''' energy per second, and drain cost to '''12.4 energy per 1000 damage. }} Véase También * Nyx en:Absorb de:Absorbieren Categoría:Nyx